batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dark Knight (novelization)
The novelization of the film The Dark Knight, in instances of events and characters not seen in the film, the novel is intended to expand upon its canon. It was written by Dennis O'Neil, who also wrote the Batman Begins adaptation. Appearances Characters *Batman/Bruce Wayne *Alfred Pennyworth *The Joker *Lt. James Gordon *Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Rachel Dawes *Lucius Fox *Det. Anna Ramirez *Det. Michael Wuertz *Mayor Anthony Garcia *Lau *Sal Maroni *The Chechen *Mike Engel *Det. Gerard Stephens *Coleman Reese *Barbara Gordon *James Gordon, Jr. *Gambol *Natascha Patrenko *Commissioner Gillian Loeb *Judge Janet Surillo *Manager of Gotham National Bank *Wilmer Rossi *Grumpy *Chuckles *Happy *Dopey *The Joker's bus driver *The Joker's truck driver *Gordon's daughter *Brian Douglas *Anton *Detective Murphy *Sgt. Raphael Mayer *Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane *Thomas Schiff *Kilson *Ginty *Berg *Jeremy Polk *Willy Davis *Grogan *McFarland *Kirk Packer *Ronald Coburgh *Sal Maroni's Mistress *Richard Patterson *Raymond Patterson *Al Grooms *Hamlin *Burton *Patrick Harvey *Richard Dent *Thomas Wayne (mentioned only) *Martha Wayne (mentioned only) *Principle of Mark Twain High School (mentioned only) *Wayne Family Physician (mentioned only) *Zachary Dabb (mentioned only) *North Korean Master (mentioned only) *South Korean Smugglers (mentioned only) *Ra's al Ghul (mentioned only) *Burmese Bandit (mentioned only) *The Joker's Father (mentioned only) *The Joker's Mother (mentioned only) *The Joker's Wife (mentioned only) *Harry Dent (mentioned only) *Lucy Dent (mentioned only) *William Earle (mentioned only) *Carmine Falcone (mentioned only) *The Chechen's Parents (mentioned only) *Grandma Gambol (mentioned only) *Dr. Titus V. Blaney (mentioned only) Organizations *Gotham City Police Department *GCPD Major Crimes Unit *The Joker's Thugs *Sal Maroni's Thugs *The Chechen's Thugs *Gambol's Thugs *Lau's Thugs *Batman Impersonaters *Batmen Vehicles *Tumbler *Bat-Pod *Bruce Wayne's MV Augusta Brutale *Korean Smugglers' C-130 cargo plane Technology *Grappling Hook *Cable Gun *Batsignal Weapons *Batarang *Sticky Bomb Launcher *Ceramic .28 Caliber *Joker Poison Locations *Bruce Wayne's Penthouse *Wayne Enterprises *Gotham National Bank *Gotham General Hospital *Prewitt Building *Thomasina Arms *The Ocelot *Lou's Bar *Chechenya Events * The Joker's Robbery of Gotham National Bank * Mob Summit * Capturing Lau * The Joker's Video Threat * Attempted Assassination of Harvey Dent * Attempted Assassination of Mayor Garcia * Stand-Off Near Wayne Tower * Failed Rescue of Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes * Coleman Reese Ransom * Ferry Ordeal and Skyscraper Battle Miscellanea *The Chechen's Rottweilers *Skyhook *Gotham Times *GCTV Diffrences from the film *A great deal of backstory for Harvey Dent, including his parents, Harry and Lucy, and how Harvey came to meet Rachel. *The Joker, while posing as Bozo before the opening bank robbery, sees an elderly woman about to cross the street and is about to push her in the path of an oncoming bus, but instead decides to give her a $100 bill. Denny O'Neil often uses this character beat as an example of The Joker's unpredictability. *The Chechen has a lackey named Burton who told him about Scarecrow, and set up the meeting for them. *Scarecrow sold his drug to a junkie for little money, then after he took the drug was killed by Scarecrow, with the intention of learning its effects. *Joker Venom is utilized in the novel, on a private detective that Sal Maroni hires to find information on the Joker. *Apparently originally a knife held the note to Brian Douglas' chest, but an alternate scene was filmed showing the note held by a pin. *Following the charity event in Bruce's penthouse, a scene describing the Joker's escape is put in: *Instead of saying he's going after Rachel, Batman said "Dent knew the risks." *Rachel's last words before dying: "Bruce. Harvey. I love you." *Gordon made it clear that the Joker switched the locations of Rachel and Harvey in his directions and cries. Category:Novelizations Dark Knight (Book), The|